Unexpected present
by Nephi Lee Kazama
Summary: Shusei n'aurait jamais pu imaginer de quelle manière se déroulerait son anniversaire cette année là, ah ça non, jamais ! Petit OS sur le pairing Hostuma/Shusei.


Unexpected present.

Plus d'une demi-heure, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Shusei attendait Hotsuma devant le lycée. Bien, de toute évidence le blond était parti sans lui, c'était pourtant lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'attende ! Inutile de rester là plus longtemps, Shusei tourna les talons et partit en direction du manoir, même s'il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre son ami, il était tout de même agacé d'avoir perdu son temps.

Et alors que Shusei était arrivé à mi chemin, la pluis se mit à tomber, celui-ci soupira et fixa le ciel en fronçant les sourcils, décidement, ce n'était pas son jour. Cette journée avait était à elle seule une vraie catastrophe; Le matin même il ne s'était pas réveillé et était arrivé en retard au lycée, une première pour le jeune garçon qui avait l'habitude de toujours quitter le manoir en avance, ensuite il s'était étalé deux fois dans les escaliers, s'était fait engueuler par Hotsuma car il n'avait pas pris à manger et avait taché sa chemise avec le repas que le blond lui avait apporter. Cette averse qui lui tombait dessus était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Quand il arriva devant le manoir, il fut surpris de voir qu'aucune lumières n'étaient allumées, il y avait toujours quelqu'un au manoir alors … Une coupure de courant, peut être ? Enfin bref Shusei n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Il entra dans le manoir, il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien. Il appela, aucune réponse, il laissa tomber son sac, se dirigea vers le salon et alluma la lumière.

_Quand tout à coup …_

_- _Joyeux anniversaaaaire Shuseeeei !

Shusei sursauta et écquarquilla les yeux, pour être honnête, il avait complètement oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à fixer tous ses amis, un air idiot sur le visage. Cependant un sourire étira rapidement les lèvres de Shusei, il était heureux que ses compagnons ai pensé à lui et ai préparé cette surprise. Toko se précipita vers Shusei et l'entraîna avec elle pour que la fête puisse commencer.

- Tu en as mis du temps, déclara Hotsuma en fixant le châtain, en plus tu es trempé !

- J'ai mis du temps parce que je t'ai attendu, idiot. Répondit Shusei, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

La fête battait son plein et chacun était bien occupé. Tsukumo se tenait prêt du buffet et se gavait de petits fours, de sucreries et de toutes sortes de choses préparés par Toma. Toko quant à elle s'était occupée de mettre de la musique et de traîner Yuki pour se déhancher en sa compagnie au beau milieu de la pièce sous le regard menaçant de Luka qui restait dans son coin pour surveiller Yuki. Mais Toko et Yuki n'était pas les seuls à danser, Senshiro faisait tournoyer Sodom qui riait comme enfant tandis que Kuroto harcelait le pauvre Senshiro pour que celui aille lui cuisiner quelque chose. Shusei souria en observant la scène, depuis le début de la soirée le petit avait refuser d'avaler quoique ce soit si cela n'avait pas été préparé par Senshiro.

- Oi Shusei ! Viiiiens boire avec nous!

Shusei tourna la tête en reconnaisant la voix du blond, ce qu'il vit ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Hostuma, Tachibana et le docteur Isuzu bras dessus bras dessous, chacun un verre à la main et de toute évidence tous déjà bien imprégnés d'alcool. Shusei se dirigea vers son ami, histoire de l'empecher de boire encore plus lorsque les lumières s'eteignirent et que tout le monde se mit à chantonner.

Toma entra dans la salle avec un gros gateau qui fit baver toutes les personnes présentes. Shusei regarda un moment son gateau puis parcouru toute la salle du regard. Ils avaient tous pensé à son anniversaire alors que lui-même l'avait oublié. Ils avaient tous préparé tout cela en cachette, ils avaient décoré la salle, préparer plein de bonnes choses à manger, fait un énorme gâteau et même acheter plusieurs cadeau, que Shusei avait tout de suite remarquer, tous empilés dans un coin de la pièce. Toutes ces attentions à son égard lui procuraient une joie immense et c'est après avoir adréssé un sourire idiot à toutes les personnes présentes qu'il souffla ses bougies.

Le gâteau fut vite coupés, et les parts encore plus vite englouties. Toma avait fait un boulot fabuleux, le gâteau était excellent et il n'en resta plus un bout à la fin de la soirée.

Seulement, si le gâteau au chocolat avait très vite disparu, le contenu des bouteilles aussi. Nos trois joyeux buveurs avaient continué d'enchainer les verres, si bien que Tachibana et le docteur était désormais étendus sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce, plongés dans un profond sommeil et complètement inconscient du mal de crâne qu'ils auraient le lendemain matin.

Hotsuma était le seul qui tenait encore deboux, et même s'il était évident que celui-ci était complètement bourré, il était encore loin de l'étât dans lequel se trouvait les autres hommes et Shusei était bien décidé à l'empêcher d'en arriver jusque là.

Shusei fit un pas en direction de son ami mais fut stopper une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci Toko, Yuki et Tsukumo, se précipitait vers lui, des paquets cadeaux plein les bras.

- C'est l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, Shusei ! S'écria Toko en lui tendant le premier paquet.

- Oui, merci, répondit Shusei en prenant le paquet rectangulaire, il y en a beaucoup, vous n'auriez pas du acheter tout ça...

Toko balaya ses remarques d'un mouvement de main puis l'incita à ouvrir le cadeau.

Il y en eu beaucoup, de la part de tout le monde. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Shusei n'avait jamais eu autant de cadeau pour son anniversaire, oh bien sûr, pour la plupart ce n'était pas grand chose, des vêtements, des livres, des babioles en tout genre et bien d'autres choses encore.

Il remercia tout le monde, aussi chaleureusement qu'il le pouvait, mais quelques choses le chiffonait. Parmis tous les cadeaux qui lui avaient été offert ce soir, aucun n'était de la part de Shusei. Il avait du mal à y croire mais de toute évidence son ami n'avait pas fais l'effort de lui offrir quelque chose. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Shusei sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna vers son propriétaire, qui n'était autre que notre joyeux buveur blond, Hotsuma !

- Hotsuma...

- Je suis désolé, hm.. J'ai oublié ton cadeau dans ma chambre, viens avec moi !

Et le blond se retourna et se dirigea, en titubant légèrement, vers l'escalier, sans laisser le temps à Shusei de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier le suivit lentement, il était très intrigué, que pouvait donc être le cadeau d'Hostuma ? Petit, grand, lourd, fragile ? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il était impatient de voir ça. Shusei vit la tête blonde disparaître dans sa chambre puis entra juste après lui. Hostuma se retourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire tendre.

- Ferme la porte, et approche, murmura le détenteur de la voix de Dieu.

Shusei ferma donc la porte et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son ami, il avait beau jeter des regards autour de lui, il ne voyait aucun paquet cadeau ni rien qui n'était pas dans la chambre d'Hotsuma la dernière fois qu'il y était allé. Perdu dans la contemplation de la pièce, il se sentit tiré par la main et plaqué contre un mur par le corps du blond. Surpris, il regarda son ami avec de grands yeux.

- Hotsuma.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Tu le sais, je vais te donner mon cadeau, Shusei.

Shusei cligna des yeux, comment pouvait-il lui donnait quelque chose dans cette position ? Leur visage étaient vraiment proches, trop proches.. Shusei pouvait sentir le souffle d'Hotsuma caresser sa peau, ainsi que l'odeur d'alcool qui s'en dégageait. Le regard du chatain glissa du regard d'Hotsuma jusqu'à ses lèvres, lèvres qui semblaient si douces et qui lui faisaient tellement envie à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elles. Il déglutit péniblement et lutta pour détacher son regard de la bouche du blond. Hotsuma, encouragé par cette réaction plutôt positive, posa sa main sur la joue de Shusei et le regarda dans les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire qui se voulait assez aguicheur.

- Je t'aime, Shusei, joyeux anniversaire...

Shusei ouvrit de grands yeux surpris à ces mots et regarda, avec un mélange de panique et de bonheur, Hotsuma, les yeux fermés, rapprocher son visage du sien pour partir à la conquête de ses lèvres.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il repensa, non sans esquisser un sourire, à tous les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient fais un peu plus tôt et il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que tous les cadeaux du monde ne pouvait remplacer celui qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir.

* * *

_Voila voila, c'est un deuxième OS sur le couple Hotsuma/ Shusei que j'écris, c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup et je pense en écrire d'autres par la suite ! _

_J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ! :D_

_A bientôt ! _


End file.
